En el Instante Indicado
by NobodyLeft
Summary: Sólo tenía que confirmarlo, ¿no? Además, a la hora de la verdad no era una mala noticia, así que no debía verlo de esa forma. En realidad era una gran ventaja.


**Disclaimer: **Diamond no Ace le pertenece a Terajima Yuuji, con quien estoy muy agradecida por crear personajes tan encantadores.

**Pareja:** Satoru Furuya & Kazuya Miyuki.

**Advertencias:** Este one-shot contiene BL (boys love, amor entre chicos), por lo que si no te gusta esta temática puedes sólo salir de aquí.

**Dedicatoria:** A Pancito ya que esta historia es un regalo para ella.

**Comentario:** La verdad salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Pensé que se me iba a dificultar porque mi OTP es el MiyuSawa y vamos, ¿Miyuki uke? Para mí es bastante difícil imaginarlo de esa manera, pero a la hora de la verdad se me ocurrió una idea bastante tierna y siento que quedó como deseaba. Sin más palabrerías, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p><span><strong>En el Instante Indicado<strong>

_Satoru Furuya x Kazuya Miyuki_

_Diamond no Ace_

**.**

**.**

**.**

La expresión en el rostro de Furuya era todo un poema, y es que el chico no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar; todo este tiempo había pensado que viviría una rivalidad eterna con Sawamura, no sólo por quién se mantendría en el montículo como pitcher, sino también por la atención del cátcher.

Porque ambos deseaban que nadie más que Miyuki Kazuya recibiera sus lanzamientos.

Era por eso que, todavía atónito, tomó asiento junto a Eijun mientras éste continuaba su alegre conversación con los demás. Satoru se mantenía estático, mirando a la nada con una expresión descolocada todavía perdido en su cabeza; si lo que oía era cierto y desde el principio Sawamura no tenía ese tipo de interés en Miyuki-senpai, eso significaba que había desperdiciado todo este tiempo en el que bien pudo confesar sus sentimientos.

No, eso no podía ser.

Sawamura, él… ¡Pero si estaba seguro de que sentían lo mismo!

Bueno, bien pudo equivocarse, eso es cierto.

Sólo tenía que confirmarlo, ¿no? Además, a la hora de la verdad no era una mala noticia, así que no debía verlo de esa forma. En realidad era una gran ventaja.

—¿Sucede algo, Furuya? —encuestó un confundido Eijun ante el repentino agarre de su compañero.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Satoru se llevó al muchacho lejos de la mesa en la cual se encontraban cenando; no podía sólo preguntarle allí con los senpais presentes, menos cuando estaban rodeados de otras personas que bien podían escuchar. Por su parte, Sawamura se mostraba bastante descolocado no entendiendo qué estaba sucediendo, algo normal viniendo de su parte.

Entonces Furuya se detuvo y soltó a Eijun, quien frunció las cejas mientras lo observaba, esperando por respuestas.

—¿Por qué demonios me has traído aquí? —interrogó con sus ánimos de siempre.

—¿No sientes nada por Miyuki-senpai? —preguntó directamente con la mirada fija sobre los ojos de su compañero.

La expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Sawamura era tan evidente que Satoru no sabía si se había explicado bien, pero se limitó a quedarse callado desde que el chico a veces sólo era lento para procesar.

Y no se equivocaba.

—¿Y por qué iría a sentir algo por ese idiota? Es decir… Quiero que reciba mis lanzamientos, pero siempre es tan molesto al respecto y es muy raro cuando acepta entrenar conmigo. Todo eso realmente me irrita —respondió con rapidez, cruzándose de brazos al estar un poco enojado.

¿Entonces todo este tiempo había malinterpretado la situación? Sin importar cómo lo viera, resultaba bastante decepcionante.

—¿Y Kuramochi-senpai? —cuestionó esta vez, todavía dudoso.

Inmediatamente las mejillas de Eijun se tiñeron de un suave carmín y su mirada se vio imposible de enfrentar la de Furuya, por lo que giró la cabeza y fijó su atención en el vacío. Incluso se había encogido de hombros, acción que Satoru advirtió aunque no comprendió en su totalidad.

¿Estaba avergonzado?

—B-Bueno, eso ciertamente fue inesperado, pero ya sabes… —no, ni siquiera él sabía qué demonios estaba diciendo, pero es que no tenía idea de cómo responder esa pregunta—. Esas cosas se dan al natural, supongo —culminó bastante nervioso.

¿Cómo debía ponerlo? Porque de verdad no se le ocurría nada en absoluto.

Al final, Furuya se limitó a asentir luego de haber soltado un suspiro, mostrándose un poco más tranquilo con todo el asunto; bien, había desperdiciado mucho tiempo pensando que debía mantener su rivalidad con Sawamura hasta que alguno tomase la delantera y pudiese realmente confesársele a Miyuki-senpai.

Perfecto.

Tan errado que estaba.

Pero ya no importaba. Ahora lo verdaderamente importante era que tenía toda la libertad para confesar sus sentimientos, así que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Así, cuando volvió a la mesa junto con Eijun, Satoru se veía evidentemente vigorizado, algo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del cátcher quien se guardó una sonrisa para sí mismo mientras se preguntaba qué habría sucedido.

La cena acabó y una vez Furuya entregó su bandeja a las mujeres que amablemente servían en el comedor, se apresuró en salir para alcanzar a Miyuki; el cátcher había terminado su comida antes que él, pero se quedó conversando con todos en la mesa y al final se retiró del lugar cuando todos acabaron de cenar. Por ende, no debía estar muy lejos de allí.

—Miyuki-senpai —llamó una vez le alcanzó.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede, Furuya? —interrogó mientras le observaba con curiosidad.

Eran pocas las veces en las cuales el pitcher le buscaba de esa manera, y mayormente era porque deseaba que recibiera sus lanzamientos.

Pero no, en este caso no podía ser, ¿cierto? Es decir…, acababan de cenar y si empezaban a practicar de esa manera lo más probable es que les cayese mal la comida.

Furuya no estaba tan mal de la cabeza como para pensar en practicar ahora, ¿verdad?

—La verdad… —en blanco.

Los labios de Satoru se mantuvieron separados mientras intentaba dar con la manera en la cual debería confesar sus sentimientos; ¡¿cómo es que no lo consideró antes?! ¡Ni siquiera había pensado cómo tendría que decirlo! El revelarle tus sentimientos a alguien no es algo que se debía tomar a la ligera, ¿cierto? Además, él estaba enamorado de un hombre, así que la cuestión en sí se volvía mucho más complicada.

¿Qué se suponía debía decirle? ¿Cómo tenía que empezar la conversación?

No tenía ni idea.

Necesitaba calmarse, sí, eso venía primero. Respiró profundo y cerró su boca, buscando esa tranquilidad que tanto le caracterizaba; aunque la expresión en su rostro realmente no revelaba nada respecto a su estado mental.

—No es nada —mencionó en voz baja y con la mirada en el suelo—. Buenas noches, Miyuki-senpai.

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, Furuya pasó por un lado del cátcher y se dirigió directo a su habitación. Por su parte, Kazuya sonrió divertido y emprendió su caminata hacia los dormitorios sin quitarle la mirada de encima al pitcher; parecía estar rodeado por un aura oscura ¿no? Definitivamente lo estaba. Y sin poder evitarlo, una suave risa escapó de sus labios.

¿En qué cosas estaría pensando?

Si bien se estaba muriendo de sueño esa mañana, Furuya no se arrepentía de haber pasado la noche en vela planificando la mejor forma posible para confesar lo que sentía; no era como si tuviera una gran idea al respecto, pero al menos le había servido para considerar lo que no debía hacer y decir en frente del cátcher.

Porque Miyuki-senpai tenía una terrible personalidad y podría utilizar cualquier excusa para molestarlo, y definitivamente lo mejor era evitar ese tipo de situación.

Una vez se encontró en el comedor con bandeja en manos y desayuno recién servido sobre esta, Satoru buscó con la mirada la mesa en la cual se encontraba Kazuya; casi pudo presenciar cómo el mundo le sonreía al notar que el cátcher no tenía compañía. Sin más espera, simplemente se acercó y tomó asiento frente a éste.

No podía permitirse desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

—Buenos días, Miyuki-senpai —saludó con su monótono tono de voz.

—Buenos días, Furuya —correspondió mientras alzaba la mirada de su comida, sorprendiéndose al advertir las ojeras en el rostro del menor—. ¿No dormiste bien anoche? Ya te lo he dicho otras veces, pero debes asegurarte de descansar correctamente; sería desastroso que no pudieses concentrarte en un partido por falta de sueño, Furuya. Asegúrate de dormir lo suficiente esta noche.

—Lo siento… —murmuró luego de bajar la mirada, sintiendo la culpa sobre sus hombros. Entonces recordó por qué estaba allí y volvió a observar al mayor, quien ahora se llevaba arroz a la boca—. Eh, Miyuki-senpai.

—¿Dime?

Satoru se le quedó mirando en silencio durante unos largos segundos, ligeramente sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos; no recordaba las veces en las cuales Kazuya le había parecido tierno, y en realidad creía que eso nunca había sucedido antes, pero ahora que lo veía de esa manera, con la boca llena y algunos residuos de arroz en sus mejillas, no podía evitar que ese tipo de ideas se filtraran en su cabeza.

—La verdad es que yo…

Nada.

Nuevamente su mente había quedado en blanco.

—¡Ey, Furuya! —llamó Sawamura mientras se acercaba a la mesa con su bandeja—. Parece que te levantaste más temprano de lo normal, ¿acaso planeas adelantarme a mis espaldas? —interrogó con su fuerte tono de voz.

Satoru se quedó estupefacto observando a la nada con un aura de frustración que podía ser bien leída por cualquiera… menos por Sawamura, obviamente. Como era de esperarse, Eijun se mostró enojado ante lo que él interpretaba como un Furuya ignorándole, por lo que no tardó en quejarse al respecto y exigirle, con la misma animada personalidad de la que hacía gala, una explicación sobre esa actitud.

Miyuki era el único que comprendía lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo, por lo que su risa hizo acto de presencia segundos después de que el show comenzara; era tanta la gracia que le hacía que incluso dio un par de golpecitos a la mesa, llamando así la atención de ambos pitchers.

—Ustedes de verdad son unos idiotas —mencionó el cátcher, divertido con la situación.

—¡Tú eres el idiota aquí, Miyuki Kazuya! ¡De seguro estabas entrenado con Furuya, ¿no es así?! ¡¿Acaso me lo están ocultando?!

Satoru suspiró, limitándose a encogerse de hombros mientras empezaba a devorar su desayuno; porque sí, estaba frustrado y no existía otra forma de distraerse en ese momento.

Aparentemente el mundo no le estaba sonriendo como él pensó.

Lo más probable es que fuese por la falta de sueño, pero el entrenamiento de la tarde le estaba pareciendo más agotador de lo normal y eso que aún no había acabado. Por suerte el entrenador les había dado un descanso, algo que realmente necesitaba desde que el calor se estaba haciendo insoportable a esta hora y sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse y no volver a abrirse.

Qué pesado, sinceramente.

—¡Buen trabajo, chicos~! —mencionó Kuramochi con su siempre animada sonrisa, teniendo las manos apoyadas en su cadera.

Satoru alzó las cejas.

Oh, cierto.

No era una mala idea.

—Kuramochi-senpai —llamó una vez se le acercó.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? —encuestó un poco descolocado.

Y no se le podía culpar desde que era la primera vez que Furuya tomaba la iniciativa para hablarle.

—Quería preguntarle algo —explicó mientras se encogía de hombros, mostrándose bastante respetuoso.

Pero eso sólo hacía que Kuramochi desconfiara más.

¿Qué diablos querría preguntarle?

No muy lejos de allí, Miyuki observaba con una sonrisa. El cátcher casualmente había notado que Furuya se acercaba a Kuramochi.

Casualmente.

Le había parecido algo extraño proviniendo del pitcher, por lo que decidió prestar atención al asunto, nada más. Aunque era una lástima porque desde allí no podía oír lo que conversaban, y como estaba en campo abierto no podía acercarse porque lo notarían inmediatamente.

Qué desperdicio.

Un suspiro resignado escapó de sus labios, pero pronto volvió a curvarlos en una divertida sonrisa.

Bueno, ¿a quién le importaba? En realidad podía adivinar lo que hablaban y estaba seguro de que era justamente eso.

Ah, si algo detestaba era no poder conciliar el sueño. La noche estaba muy tranquila y el tiempo lo suficiente agradable como para dormir plácidamente. Pero no. Allí estaba él, Miyuki Kazuya, dirigiéndose hacia una de las máquinas expendedoras mientras buscaba despejar su mente para ver si con eso lograba dormir un poco.

Se revolvió el cabello con hastío, frunciendo el ceño.

Debía dejar de pensar tantas cosas a esas horas.

Suspiró fastidiado mientras tomaba la lata que había salido de la máquina, abriéndola con rapidez para darle un largo trago que se vio interrumpido por la presencia de alguien más.

—Miyuki-senpai, ¿qué hace aquí tan tarde? —preguntó Furuya mientras se acercaba.

—Hm, no podía conciliar el sueño así que salí a dar una vuelta —respondió con desgano caminando hacia una de las paredes para recostarse allí—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que debías descansar correctamente.

Satoru giró el rostro haciéndose el desentendido, negándose a contestar, lo que incitó a que Miyuki frunciera el ceño en un gesto de incredulidad.

¿De verdad no iba a responderle…? Bueno, eso no era nada nuevo.

—Ni siquiera haces el intento de cambiar un poco esa actitud tuya, vamos —mencionó en un tono divertido, curvando los labios—. Aunque realmente no me molesta —aseguró con una suave pero evidente sonrisa.

Las cejas de Furuya se curvaron considerablemente mientras sus ojos se abrían con evidente sorpresa. Para el instante en que se dio cuenta, una cálida sensación empezaba a aflorar en su pecho y poco a poco se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

No entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero era agradable.

"_Kuramochi-senpai, ¿cómo se le confesó a Sawamura?"_

—Miyuki-senpai —llamó en un susurro grave que captó la atención del mencionado, sobre todo por la cercanía que repentinamente había entre los dos.

Satoru estaba justo frente a él, a sólo un paso de distancia.

Los ojos de Kazuya se abrieron ligeramente, manteniéndose en silencio y a la expectativa de lo que el pitcher fuese a hacer o decir; si tenía que ser sincero, en realidad se hacía una idea clara de los pensamientos que debían estar surcando la mente del chico, pero la curiosidad le llenaba y quería saber si era capaz de finalmente decir lo que deseaba.

El cátcher sonrió un poco mientras los labios de Furuya se presionaban uno contra el otro, dubitativo.

"_Hm… realmente no sabría ponerlo en palabras."_

Entonces respiró profundo, sintiendo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía. Las manos le empezaron a temblar y por alguna razón sentía que el suelo se estaba moviendo bajo sus pies. El sudor frío le comenzaba a incomodar y la resequedad en su garganta era más que insoportable.

Satoru se preguntaba si en realidad no estaba enfermo o si acaso se estaba muriendo allí mismo. Sin embargo, en este punto ya no había vuelta atrás.

"_Simplemente sentí que era el momento indicado, entonces le dije lo que sentía."_

—Usted me gusta, Miyuki-senpai —confesó sin más, fijando su profunda mirada en los ojos color caramelo del aludido.

Silencio.

Kazuya lucía una expresión de asombro y total incredulidad en su rostro, y justo por ello necesitaba unos segundos para procesar las palabras del menor. Entonces se encogió de hombros y sonrió con incomodidad.

—¿Así que esto era lo que querías decirme desde anoche? —interrogó en voz baja sin realmente esperar una respuesta.

Sabía que Satoru no se la iba a dar, y como imaginó el chico sólo se mostró impresionado, lo que le hizo sonreír un poco más sincero; ¿reaccionaba así porque pensaba que no se había dado cuenta? Pero eso era difícil cuando se mostraba tan obvio.

—Bueno… aunque estoy un poco sorprendido, la verdad es que ya me esperaba algo así —reveló mientras se masajeaba la nuca, desviando la mirada con nerviosismo.

Este tipo de cosas no se le daban muy bien en realidad. Si debía ser sincero, hubiese preferido evitar este momento lo más que pudiera, pero ahora que estaba aquí…

Y entonces allí frente a él, Furuya se encontraba con el rostro totalmente enrojecido e incluso parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.

¿Pero qué diablos…?

—Furuya, ¿estás bien? —encuestó un poco preocupado, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del muchacho.

Bah, probablemente esta era su primera confesión.

Bueno, en todo caso no podía culparlo; este tipo de cosas siempre atentan con el equilibro que alguien trata de mantener, y justo por ello es que prefería miles de veces haberlo evitado.

Qué frustrante era que las cosas no salieran como quería. O mejor dicho. Era frustrante porque sabía que iba a terminar de esta forma.

—Bien, como estaba diciendo… —retomó con fastidio—. Durante la cena de ayer de repente te llevaste a Sawamura, y cuando volvieron se te notaba totalmente decidido. Hoy incluso hablaste con Kuramochi durante la práctica y supongo que le preguntaste sobre su confesión.

Satoru nuevamente se mostró sorprendido, no pudiendo creer que el cátcher estuviese tan pendiente de sus acciones.

¿Desde cuándo…?

—Y ya que te lo debes estar preguntando, la verdad es que desde el principio he estado observándote, Furuya, sólo que no te habías percatado de ello —explicó con normalidad, más calmado de lo que hubiese imaginado que estaría.

Al final tal vez no se le daba tan mal tratar con estos temas… aunque igual prefería evitarlos lo más posible, definitivamente.

Y mientras que Kazuya consideraba lo incómodo que resultaban este tipo de situaciones, Satoru se sintió realmente tocado por las palabras que éste le había dedicado; de nuevo ese sentimiento cálido hacía acto de presencia y él deseaba que esa agradable sensación perdurara por más tiempo. Es decir, si bien Miyuki solía animarle día a día durante los entrenamientos, era primera vez que le decía algo tan… tan considerado.

No sabía exactamente cómo explicarlo, pero se sentía muy bien. Era como si de repente todo su cuerpo tuviese fuerzas. Como si los ánimos que le invadían durante un partido estuviesen ahora revoloteando en su interior, poniéndolo intranquilo e incitándole a continuar, a proseguir, a no quedarse allí y arriesgarse a hacer lo que deseaba.

Porque quería hacerlo y era difícil conseguir ocultarlo.

—Miyuki-senpai, yo…

Entonces cuando Kazuya sonrió, Satoru sintió que todo estaba bien, que no tenía por qué mostrarse tan tímido y sólo debía dejarse llevar por el momento.

Sólo por esta ocasión.

Estaba bien si lo hacía, ¿cierto?

—Puedes hacerlo, no te preocupes.

Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, Furuya tomó al mayor de los brazos procurando no hacer demasiada presión y se inclinó para besarlo. Un beso suave, calmado, tímido e inexperto al principio. Para el pitcher era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, por lo que no tenía ni una mínima idea de lo que debía hacer; pensaba que las experiencias escuchadas o presenciadas le servirían, pero la mera acción era tan diferente.

Se sentía tan diferente.

Por otro lado, Miyuki ya tenía un par de experiencias al respecto, pero era la primera vez que recibía un beso tan tierno por parte de alguien; el sólo sentir las manos temblorosas de Furuya en sus brazos le causaba demasiada ternura, tanto que era imposible no sonreír.

¿Cómo podía ser que un chico pudiese ser incluso más lindo que una chica?

Aunque no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

Para nada.

Pero ahora era momento de llevarlo a otro nivel o definitivamente Furuya nunca aprendería cómo se daba un buen beso, ¿correcto?

Sólo era un buen senpai, a fin de cuentas era su deber enseñar todo tipo de cosas.

¿No?

Con seguridad pero sin apresurarse demasiado para no sobresaltar a Satoru, Kazuya le tomó de la nuca y lo presionó suavemente contra sus labios; debía ir lento para que el chico aprendiera, y la verdad él tampoco estaba muy apurado. Entonces empezó a abrir la boca poco a poco, incitando al pitcher para que le siguiera e, inesperadamente, Furuya parecía entender lo que debía hacer.

¿Y por qué lo decía? Porque una lengua traviesa se había colado a su boca una vez separó los labios lo suficiente.

¿Qué demonios sucedía con los jóvenes de ahora?

Aunque ciertamente le llevaba sólo un año… pero es que Furuya era un idiota.

—Bueno, ya es tarde —mencionó Miyuki cuando sus labios se vieron liberados.

Y no pudo evitar reír cuando notó la expresión insatisfecha del pitcher, quien aparentemente quería continuar.

—Oye, ¿de verdad estabas dispuesto a continuar? Si todavía eres un niño, Furuya —aseguró para darle una palmada en la espalda—. No te preocupes, tal vez considere enseñarte otro tipo de cosas más adelante, pero por ahora debemos volver a nuestras camas —sentenció mientras emprendía su caminata en dirección a los dormitorios.

Satoru se encogió de hombros, casi como un niño regañado, aunque sinceramente se sentía de esa forma. Entonces recordó algo y por inercia dio unos pasos hacia cátcher, volviendo a llamarlo.

—Miyuki-senpai, ¿sobre nosotros…? —cuestionó todavía inseguro.

El aludido se detuvo y se giró sólo lo necesario para observarle por sobre su hombro; su expresión era de incredulidad, como si tácitamente le estuviera cuestionando si esa pregunta iba en serio. Sin embargo, Kazuya sonrió casi de inmediato.

—¿No quedó claro? ¿O acaso tengo que decirlo? —interrogó en un tono de voz suave, encantador. Algo que Furuya nunca había oído de su parte, y algo que no iba a olvidar jamás—. Sólo espero que no termine metiéndome en problemas por estar saliendo con un menor —bromeó antes de soltar una sonrisa ahogada, volviendo a darle la espalda mientras retomaba su caminata—. No te vayas a acostar tarde, Furuya; recuerda que debes descansar. No vuelvas a pasar la noche en vela mientras piensas en mí, mira que no quiero que el entrenador me regañe por tu culpa.

Y con su típica risa, el cátcher simplemente desapareció de su vista.

Sintiéndose cómodo en el silencio, Furuya tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y suspiró con lentitud, alzando la mirada para fijar su atención en el precioso cielo nocturno que había esa noche.

Se había complicado tanto.

Una noche en vela inclusive.

¿Por qué lo había pensado tanto?

¿Era porque no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de sentimientos?

¿O acaso por su inexperiencia?

Bueno, ahora ya no importaba.

—Finalmente estoy saliendo con él… —murmuró para sí mismo, luciendo una pequeña sonrisa que, si bien no era muy evidente, era suficiente para expresar lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento.

Y probablemente seguiría así cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y bien, ¿qué tal quedó~?<strong>_

_**¿Siquiera habían imaginado a estos dos así?**_

_**Porque desde mi punto de vista, Furuya definitivamente VA ABAJO.**_


End file.
